Gotham's New Fright
by helloOctopi
Summary: [Season 2 Spoilers] Edward Nygma has signed up for the GCPD University Outreach Mentorship Program, which means that he'll be entrusted with an intern that he coaches for a semester. That intern, Viola Tarte, in his eyes was an obnoxious uninteresting excuse for female who actually turns out to be a lot more interesting and bearable than he thought. Eventual smut. Edward/OC


Captain Essen introduced the new Forensics Intern to Edward two weeks ago. Nothing about the girl was quiet, her laugh was loud, her hair was loud, her heels were loud, her keys were loud, and it all drove him insane. He was meant to work side by side with this walking marching band and her presence was loud enough that he could not hear himself think. He tapped his pencil rapidly on the desk while looking at her from under his lashes with a brooding face.

In reality Viola Tarte a pretty quiet senior at Gotham U finishing up her last internship before graduation. The GCPD welcomed her with open arms after taking a look at her record. A 4.5 gpa and she's passed all her portfolio and standardized department tests with flying colors. But there was a dark side to Viola Tarte; in fact the majority of Viola was the dark side. Her front as a Gotham University student and intern at the GCPD were only to gain her credibility in the community, she sat at the second desk set up in the Forensics office reading their current case file.

Edward continued to examine her as the voice inside his head suggested that if he really wanted peace and quiet he should grip her violent purple curls in his clammy hand and slam her skull into the corner of the desk. His leg fidgeted at the mental image of her blood smeared around the office and he swallowed hard, trying to remain in control. With four murders under his belt it was hard to keep his yearning for blood satiated.

Viola took special interest in the case they were assign today, it was one of the small mental asylums Sal Maroni (former runner up for Gotham's criminal circuit) had funded under the guise of charity. Viola hummed to herself as she thumbed through the file in her hands. The GCPD, she noted, collected all the pertinent information someone would need to break into the underground level of the Holy Oak Asylum and pilfer the small fortune that Maroni had hidden for safe keeping…if one knew at all that Maroni had hidden money.

"Are you quite done with that file yet?" Ed's voice snapped harsher than he had intended it to. Ed's current predicament was attempting to remain sane and normal at the GCPD while trying to conceal the murders he had commited. Oswald "Penguin" Cobblepot and Ed had fallen into an odd friendship during and after the attempted murder of Bruce Wayne. The mob boss in question actually trusted Ed with a few tasks he wouldn't assign to any of his normal lackeys. This morning on the way to the precinct, Oswald found Ed on his morning coffee run. He presented him with a file. A file that held all the information Ed would need to breach one of Sal Maroni's old safe houses. Problem was, once Ed had entered the office that morning Viola had snatched the file out of his hand. Clearly she assumed it was a GCPD Confidential File, he sighed in frustration as she read the document page by page…he hadn't even gotten the chance to look at it yet.

"Oh I'm sorry, have you not read this yet?" Viola asked with a glance over her shoulder.

Edward sighed and adjusted his glasses; "I turn polar bears white and will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid and normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown and make your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. Now Ms. Tarte, can you guess my riddle?" He ended his proposition with an uncharacteristic smirk. Viola's eyes darted to his mouth noticing the unfamiliar facial expression.

She furrowed her eyebrows, if there's on thing that Ed enjoyed about his intern was that she answered his riddles. However, she never answered them straight forward. He watched her chew her lip in thought and then noted a small smile stretching its way across her face, "Did you know Ed, that the word 'No' originated from the Old English word 'Na' which means not, never, or not at all?"

Ed pursed his lips and hiss, "Yes." He reached for the file annoyed that Viola would assume that he, Edward Nygma, would not know the origin of the word no. "And you're correct."

Ed grimaced as he watched Viola completely out of tune with their conversation. She had her legs propped on her desk with her ankles crossed and she was texting on her cellphone, "Hm? Correct about what Mr. Nygma?" She asked absent-mindedly.

2am Holy Oak Asylum

Maroni $$

Viola took one more look at the reminder she typed into her phone before looking up. Her mentor Edward Nygma was an odd man in her eyes, fidgety and nervous one-minute and rough, forceful or rude the next. Ed had cocked his head to the side, his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose as his eyes scanned the file quickly.

"The riddle, Ms. Tarte." Ed answered.

Viola furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What riddle?"

Ed growled and slammed his fists on the table, "Forget it! You're the most absent minded person I've ever met!"

Viola frowned, "I think you need a nap Mr. Nygma, I'm gonna head to my class. I'll see you tomorrow, feel better." Ed didn't scare her, she knew what she was capable of, but her lack of fear baffled the forensic scientist and his dark side. He watched her as she tossed her phone into her purse and stood. He watched the way her legs moved and her hips sashayed on her way out the door. He watched the door shut and click into place before he removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and sighed.

"It's not polite to stare…" He mumbled to himself as he turned, his reflection caught his eye in the mirror across the room.

Eyes dark with a smirk to match it, "You have to admit, the girls got it."

Ed frowned and picked up his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose, "I don't have to admit anything."

He swallowed hard hoping he could fool himself, "Ha! You can't hide it," His smirk reached to either side of his face and soon turned into a grin, "It's all in here, buddy." He reached his hand up and tapped his temple.

"She's my intern," Ed argued.

"And how hot would that be!" He exclaimed after a second of thought.

The reflection staring back at Ed was drooling at the idea of the new GCPD intern.

"She's annoying and loud." He spat back.

"If you'd just let yourself have a little fun there's only one sound you'll need to hear from her is…" He trailed off before making gagging noises and laughing hysterically.

Ed's face immediately turned beat red as he snapped himself away from the mirror, readjusting his glasses and tie. "That's enough of that." He mumbled to himself as he sat back at the desk and examined the real GCPD Case file and not Penguins briefing.

Viola waited patiently at the bus stop outside of the precinct, she checked her watch quickly to make sure she didn't miss her bus. As the bus pulled up, she gathered her things and hummed to herself with new vigor thinking about the heist she was planning.

"Mamas gonna get a new laptop tonight!" She whispered to herself before jumping on the bus. The ride was short and when she opened the door to her apartment she sighed and threw her purse onto the couch.

Ed grinned from ear to ear at the sight of a tan parcel leaning against his front door his disguise finally arrived. He scooped the package up with on hand while finagling with his keys in the same hand he held Penguins file. He paused for a second before he realized that he had left the door unlocked and turned the knob, swinging the door open.

Viola adjusted the matte black mask that covered the top portion of her face. She haphazardly brushed her violet purple curls into a ponytail. The leather jacket she wore zipped tight to her chest with a bulletproof vest underneath. Leather pants tucked into knee length boots and her waist was synched with a purple industrial glow stick. She tucked the hand held mirror into her pocket and strapped her bag to her back. Viola threw her leg over the Holy Oak Asylum gate and with a strong heave pulled herself up and over. Her small feet landed on the ground with a satisfying thud and she steadied herself before sprinting to the west wing fire escape. The purple haired vixen gripped the fire escape bar and climbed up the ladder to an open window on the first floor. Once inside she was relieved to find the asylum abandon, nothing but mice and graffiti. An LED flashlight caught her eye at the end of the hall and Viola tucked herself behind a tattered couch. She listened as heavy booted footsteps passed by the couch and down the hallway. She popped her head up and peered down the passage to see an armed security guard patrolling the halls.

'Obviously there's something here worth protecting.' She thought. She quietly crept in the opposite direction of the guard and down the emergency stairs to the basement. This time another light caught her eye but instead of the bright bluish LED light it was a green light with a question mark in the center. Curiously Viola pushed open the stair door as quietly as she could and snuck in the shadows nearer to the source of the light. The light was coming from the room down the hall where she knew Maroni's safe was kept. Just as she turned into the doorway to see that the green glow was emanating from a flashlight. Before she could see its user a hard punch was landed in her jaw sending her flying into the wall behind her.

"Ugh!" she looked up, crystal blue eyes flashing dangerously at the culprit. A thin lanky man in a green t-shirt with a question mark, a dark green mask, and a green hat covered in question marks crouched over her examining the wound he inflicted. Viola wiped some spit from the corner of her mouth and retched her head back before slamming it into the giant green question mark.

"Ouch!" he grunted taking his hat off to reveal rich brown hair as he rubbed his forehead.

"Who the hell are you!?" She spat clutching her own skull.

The man smirked leaning against the wall he reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol, which he calmly pointed at Viola.

She swallowed hard and raised her hands in surrender; the man took a few steps closer to her. His pistol now touching her porcelain skin, "What's your name girl?" He asked softly, his voice low and masculine.

"Tootsie…" Viola eyed the gun warily,"…Roll."

The man chuckled and slid the gun against her cheek, "Cute, riddle me this. Why are you, Tootsie Roll, like a clock at midnight?"

Viola's eyes trailed up her arms that were raised in defense and she rolled her eyes, "Because my hands are going straight up?"

The man laughed and slapped his leg sarcastically, "You're a trip Toots!" He draped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him, gun still jammed in her face, "Too bad I have to kill you." She began to struggle when suddenly there was a clambering noise down the stairs.

"Who's down there!" Someone shouted.

The man grimaced visibly, "Or maybe I don't have to kill you, you're gonna help me get out of here." He pressed the barrel against her chin, "Got it?"

Viola nodded as he pushed her violently into the safe room, as the man kneeled and attempted to crack the safe. She frowned as she used a sharp file and began to file the bars off of the basement window. Glancing over her shoulder at both the green man and the door she wasn't sure that the man would crack the safe in time. She stopped filing the bars and sprinted to the door, swinging her head out of the frame to check and see how far the guard had gotten through searching through rooms. She snapped back and pushed the man aside while shoving the file in his arms.

"Go do something useful," she sneered before she turned her attention back to the safe.

Ed frowned as he watched Tootsie Roll, her hands traveled down her body but her eyes were fixed on the safe.

' _Is she trying to seduce the safe into opening or something_?' Ed thought in confusion. Her hands stopped when they reached her waist and Ed saw that she was feeling for her belt. It was an annoying neon purple light that hurt his eyes and he wondered how she would like it if everyone else wore bright lights while she tried to talk to them. Tootsie undid the clasp of her belt and slid it off quickly, she wrapped it around the dial of the safe and it miraculously stuck there.

She turned towards Ed, a grinning masked face, "Better back up, handsome." When Ed refused to do so she grabbed him by the collar and threw in back.

Ed frowned and pushed her to the ground shoving the gun back into her face, "Did you forget who's who around here?!" Ed sneered at her.

Viola rolled her eyes at the masked thief, "Do you want to get that money and get out of here in the next couple of seconds, or do you wanna get caught?" She reached into her pocket with one hand and with the other she gripped the man's collar and rolled the two of them over so she was looming over him. Her thumb found the tiny black remote with the purple button and she pressed it and quickly shielded the man from the blast debris.

"That's pretty nifty," The man said next to her ear. She laughed and got off of him running towards the now half destroyed safe. She could hear the running footsteps of the guard and she watched the man rush up to the window and file the last bar down with inhuman ease. She filled a sack that the thief had thrown to her hastily with wads of money, documents, and jewels…anything her hands touched.

Once the safe was empty she ran towards the window where the man stood waiting, she threw the bag out and climbed through the small gap out into the grimy air of Gotham. The man followed behind her and grabbed her wrist leading her down the way into a back alley where a shiny black car waited.

"Get in!" He grunted when the door opened. He didn't really give her a choice, however because he shoved her into the car.

"What the hell!" Viola demanded as she clutched the bag tightly in her hand. The green man threw him self into the car, slammed the door, and the car sped off.

Viola noticed another presence in the car with them and her eyes locked with a pair of icy blue ones. She gasped as she took in the new man in front of her, "You're—you're Penguin!" She managed to stutter out.

Penguin chuckled and adjusted his lapels, "That I am, Miss…?"

"Tootsie Roll." She replied.

Penguin smiled broadly, "Miss Tootsie Roll." He paused and then continued, "So tell me, how come I've never met such a beauty as yourself yet? Where have you been hiding."

Ed had turned from watching for cops out of the window and tuned into Penguin and Tootsie Roll's conversation, He grimaced at Penguin's barbaric flirting techniques but his lip twitched when he heard her reply.

"Oh I must have been a square," She said absently mindedly.

"I'm sorry?" Penguin questioned in confusion.

"Because she wasn't A-ROUND." Ed clarified as Tootsie turned to smile at him.

"Why yes, Riddler you're always so clever aren't you?" Penguin said through a slight glare.

Ed rolled his eyes and then they flickered to the bag from the safe guarded tightly in her hands.

"You know we're going to need that bag now, right?" He waved the pistol around haphazardly.

"Oh right!" Viola snapped reluctantly giving up the bag she hoped they had forgotten about.

Ed unzipped the bag and handed all the files to penguin before rummaging through it himself. His hand gripped a rather large stack of cash and he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tiny circle. He peeled the back of the circle off and stuck it to a bill inside the stack.

"Here, for all your troubles." He tossed it onto her lap, "You know you should consider working with me Toots. The Riddler could use a partner in crime like you."

Viola smirked, "I'm gonna have to decline the offer, but thanks. I'm a lone wolf."

The Riddler laughed and shook his head, "Your loss, Toots. This is your stop." The car slowed down and Viola opened the car door and stepped out into the muggy air. The door shut but the window rolled down, "If you ever change your mind, here's how you can get a hold of me." He flicked a card at her and the car sped away. She picked it up and pocketed it while looking around trying to figure out where she was. Realizing she was right near the GCPD so she began her trek back home. After a few minutes of walking she pulled the card out of her pocket and examined it.

10-8=

-5+7-1=

1×5=

25÷5=

20÷4=

(20÷2) ÷ 2=

2+2=

18÷6=

⌥16=

10-9=

Viola rolled her eyes at the card, "That guy is crazy!" She whispered to herself. She stood outside the GCPD at the bus stop waiting patiently for the early morning bus.

"Oh!" she exclaimed before she ripped the mask off of her face and untied her hair. Viola reached into her bag and pulled out a hoodie throwing it over her and pulling the hood over her hair.

"She was kind of sexy…Don't you think?" Oswald asked with a smirk as they watched her walk away.

"She does have a certain appeal to her." Ed agreed as the two fell into silence thinking about the mysterious purple haired girl.

"I am a seeker when you have something you want to find. If you'd just ask my answer will be very kind. Whether east, south, or north and even the west, I'll lead you the way to my very best. What am I?" Ed grinned at Oswald as he took his mask off.

Oswald rolled his eyes, "I don't know Ed." He sounded bored and Ed frowned.

"A tracker." Ed said matter-of-factly.

Penguin's widened in realization, "Like a GPS tracker?"

Ed grinned again, "precisely."

Penguin smiled smugly, "I want you to follow her, find out who she is."

Ed's smile faltered, "Mr. Penguin I have a job, I won't be able to trail her if I'm at the GCPD. You should get one of your henchmen to do it."

The driver cleared his throat from the front seat," we're not henchmen. Mr. Cobblepot is our employer."

Ed rolled his eyes and waived his hand dismissively, "Same difference."

"Fine Ed I'll get someone to tail her, did you want to grab something to eat?" Penguin offered.

Ed shook his head and removed his mask and hat, "No, I'm okay. I'm going to go home and count my booty!"

Penguin gave Ed a disgusted look as the Forensic Scientist put his glasses back on, "You enjoy your booty, Edward."

Ed regarded Penguin oddly as the car pulled to a stop, "You're weird Mr. Cobblepot."

The next morning Viola strolled into work early two cups of coffee balanced on top of each other. She kicked the Forensic Offices door open lightly and met her mentor's look of annoyance with a grin.

"Hiya Mr. Nygma I got you a cup of coffee!" She announced.

Edward's annoyed face turned into a smile and he chuckled, "that's funny Ms. Tarte because I brought you some breakfast!"

"Breakfast? How nice of you!" She laughed as she handed him his coffee, "I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so I brought a bunch of cream and a bunch of sugar.

Ed leaned over, "Next time bring more sugar, it's fine though I have my own in my desk."

"Oh…okay," Viola replied with a short laugh.

Ed took a sip of his coffee and with a satisfied sigh he handed Viola a breakfast sandwich, "Oh nice what is it payday at the GCPD?"

Ed swallowed hard and readjusted his tie in a nervous manner, "Something like that…saaaayyy...what looses its head in the morning and regains it at night?"

"Ya got me," Viola said taking a seat at her desk.

"You didn't even try," Ed argued.

"Ed!"

"A pillow, it's a pillow."

"So?" Viola asked chomping down on her sandwich.

"That's how our newest victim was killed." He paused and shrugged. "Well that and poison but—"

"You picked the wrong punch line," Viola said through a mouth full of breakfast sandwich.

Edward snapped his head towards her with a glare and she put her hands up in defeat, "Anyways, as I was saying… This last victim, Maria Sherberi, was poisoned somewhere between the hours of 2 o'clock in the afternoon and 4:30 before she came home from work. Which leaves all of her coworkers as suspects. Detective Alverez and his partner left to make some interviews but as of now all we have is the—"

"Body!" Viola finished sitting up in her seat with interest.

Ed smirked uncharacteristically, "Correct."

"You're really gonna let me examine my FIRST body today?!" She jumped out of her seat grinning. Ed shuffled some papers on his desk nervously and nodded, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Nygma! I didn't think you were ever gonna let me have any fun."

Her words piqued his attention and he cocked an eyebrow, "Fun?" he repeated.

Viola pursed her lips, "I mean fun in the 'yay I don't have to stare at your notes all day' way."

Ed held the door open for her with a glare, "You're supposed to be reading the notes and learning!"

Viola visibly rolled her eyes as she followed him down to the M.E.'s office, "I'd rather be the one making the notes."

Ed politely held the door open for her once more, noting that Viola didn't thank him either time, and grunted. "I was hoping you'd say that you'd rather be taking the notes because that's what you're going to do today."

Viola stared at him open mouthed while he strapped on a pair of latex gloves and handed her a notepad and pencil. "No way!" She shoved it back in his hands.

Ed sighed and pushed his glasses up, "You know, for an intern you're awfully fussy."

He shoved the book back to her.

"You know for a so called mentor, YOU are awfully oppressive!" Viola shot back.

Pad and pencil back in his hands.

"Yeah well your obstreperous persona is rather difficult to mentor."

Back in her hands.

"I don't even know what you just said so YOU have four eyes." She huffed.

His.

"That was the most unintelligible insult I've ever heard."

Hers.

"That wasn't even an insult!"

His.

"Take the notes!"

Hers.

"Bite me!"

His.

"Stop acting like a child!"

Hers.

"Stop insinuating that I'm a child! You're two years older than me."

His.

"And two years wiser, TAKE THE NOTES!"

Hers.

"FINE!" Viola finally conceded and threw the notes on the metal examination table. "But you suck."

Ed smiled tightly and raised his eyebrows, "I'll remember that."

Viola threw her hair into a ponytail, "Say, Mr. Nygma—" She put emphasis on the mister, "What do you say to a little game?"

"A riddle?" He asked as he pulled out the drawer revealing a chilled corpse.

Viola stepped closer to the body and took in the details she could see after rolling her eyes, "No, Mr. Nygma, not a riddle I said a game…more like a competition."

"What would we be competing in?" Ed asked, picking up a scalpel and slicing the deceased woman's flesh.

"Who can find the most information out about this body," Viola answered.

"Yes, I guess that would mean that you would have to be able to examine the body as well. Correct?" He pinned the flesh back, eyes sparkling in wonder.

Viola noted his interest in the body, it wasn't in a sexual was but more as if he found it fascinating, "Correct."

"That would be very irresponsible of me…"

She shrugged, "Well if you're scared you'd lose…"

Ed dropped the scalpel he had been using with a loud clatter, "I would not lose!"

Viola smiled smugly and folded her arms over her chest, "Put your money where your mouth is, four eyes."

Ed frowned, "Don't call me that." He readjusted his glasses and sighed, "Fine…but I go first."

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Viola cried out grabbing his wrist before he could make another incision. "You've done this a thousand times before, I go first."

Ed hummed in thought; she had a point, "Alright."

Ed remained stoic as he stepped aside and let the shorter woman passed him, "You're taking your own notes today, pal." She shoved the pad in his arms.

After each having a half an hour to examine the body the two sat down in the forensic office to discuss notes, "So?" Ed asked.

"What do you have oh great GCPD Forensic Analyst?" Viola countered.

Ed smiled as he pulled his notepad out, "The victim had to have been poisoned at some point between 3:30 and 4:00 because her stomach did not have time to digest her lunch."

"That's all you got?" Viola gawked.

"Well I didn't get to use any equipment," He thumbed through his notes, "The pillow appears to have been a cotton-poly blend—"

"Well I got both of those things but the pillowcase was a cotton-poly blend, the pillow was memory foam. And the victim was poisoned by a type of phosphorous."

"How—"

"Yellowing of the skin."

"She was a smoker,"

"Cigarette smoke doesn't affect the skin on your chest," She countered.

Ed shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Admit it, Mr. Nygma, I won!" She snickered.

"I'll admit that I taught you well."

"Does everyone else in the GCPD know how full of yourself you are?" Viola grumbled.

"What was that?" Ed hummed over his notes.

"Nothing."

That night after the Edward left the precinct he made his way down to a particular sketchy neighborhood, leaving his car at a corner store. He walked down the grimy wet streets of downtown Gotham with a small hope that someone would attempt to intervene with his trip so he could end their life. Today was a particularly trying day for him, being bested at his own game at work. That intern Viola was going to be the death of him, she aggravated him so much that he would walk into traffic to avoid her.

He came upon a sharp turn, which led him to a steel door, he knocked three times. The door opened. Behind it stood one of penguin's nameless, faceless henchmen.

"Mr. Penguin is waiting through that door." Ed said nothing but walked thought the doorway to meet a waiting Penguin.

"What'd loud, purple, sexy, and thoroughly despised by you?" Oswald greeted.

"I'd say my intern Viola but I wouldn't necessarily use the word sexy to describe her." Ed frowned taking a seat at Penguins abandoned poker table.

"On the contrary, you weren't that far off when we talked in the car." Penguin chuckled.

"What are you tal—you've got to be kidding me?!" Ed exclaimed in sudden realization. Penguin smiled smugly, "That's impossible!"

"Actually it's very possible and now that I've seen her in person I can't say that I'm all that surprised that she is Tootsie." Penguin absentmindedly shuffled a deck of cards.

"That's the second time she's got me today!" Ed mumbled to himself in anger.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ed thanked Oswald for his intel and bid him good night before left towards his car. Now his only thought was what to do with this new information about his, markedly more interesting by the day, intern.


End file.
